naruto_pediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orochimaru no Juinjutsu
Orochimaru no Juinjutsu jest stworzony i używany przez Orochimaru. Przegląd Brakujące ciało wystarczające silne, aby poradzić Trybu Mędrca, Orochimaru zdołał stworzyć alternatywną metodę wykorzystując senjutsu. Orochimaru zatem użył Jūgo, którego ciało w naturalny sposób wytwarza enzym, który wywołuje transformacje ustrojowe, rozwija przeklętą pieczęć, które żywią się władającą czakrą, jednocześnie dostarczając im Orochimaru senjutsu czakry. W rezultacie, te zgodne z przeklętą pieczęcią są również kompatybilne z Jūgo, pozwalając mu przeszczepić do własnego ciała i czakrę do ich ciał. Oprócz jego wielu badanych, Orochimaru dał przeklętą pieczęć do niektórych z jego najpotężniejszych i najbardziej unikalnych zwolenników, zarówno w celu zwiększenia swoich umiejętności i przygotowaniu ich do coraz potencjalnych ciał gospodarza. Aby zastosować przeklętą pieczęć, Orochimaru gryzie odbiorcę, robi to przy pomocy swoich ostrych kłów i poszerzenia szyi. Nastepnie pojawia się pieczęć na ciele ofiary, w pobliżu przebitej rany powodując stracienie przytomności. Jeżeli ofiara przeżyuje stosowania pieczęci, następnie budzi z ich aktywując jego pierwszy stan. Orochimaru stworzył szeroki wachlarz przeklętych pieczęci, więc wygląd i moc pieczęci różnią się, z wszystkich znanych odmian składających się z trzech identycznych znaków ułożonych w kole. Jako przeklęta pieczęć są stworzone z senjutsu czakry Orochimaru, zawierają także fragmenty jego świadomości. Gdy pieczęć jest połączona z częścią jego DNA i Kaija Hōin jest wykonywana, mogą być w całości ożywia Orochimaru, nawet jeśli ciało została zniszczona lub zapieczętowana. Poza tym jego przemiana wywołujących przeklętych pieczęci, Orochimaru może używać pieczęci wiążącej powstrzymać ofiarę. Stosowane przez samego karku gryzie jak jego inne pieczęci, pieczęć wiążąca rozprzestrzenia na ciele ofiary, ich unieruchomienia. W przeciwieństwie do innych przeklętych pieczęci, jednak pieczęć wiązania nie jest stałe i cofa się po kilku chwilach. W anime ekskluzywne przeklęte pieczęcie zwykle mają fatalne skutki uboczne, jeśli prawidłowo używany, jak widać, gdy pieczęć Mizukiego, która była wyjątkowa, ponieważ wymaga dodatkowych procedur, aby aktywować swoje uprawienia, prawie go zabiło z powodu wcześniejszego użycia niż powinien i spowodowało utracenie wszystkich swych mocy. Przeklęte pieczęcie podawane drużynie Guren by zabić, jeśli nie ma oresowo wymaganych leków, uniemożliwiając im ucieczkę pazurów Orochimaru. Mechanizm left|thumb|159px|Orochimaru aplikuje Ten no Juin Sasuke. Po aktywacji, przeklęta pieczęć uwalnia Orochimaru własne senjutsu czakry do ciała użytkownika, udzielając ulepszenia porównalne z Trybem Mędrca. Pieczęć wyżera użytkownika z własnej czakry, aby utrzymać swój aktywny stan, jak zauważyła Anko Mitarashi, możliwe śmiertalne konsekwencje, tak długo, jak użytkownik ma wystarczającą czakrę do utrzymania stanu, on lub ona wtedy będzie uzyskać dodatkową czakrę do wykonywania umiejętności, które w przeciwnym razie byłyby w stanie z powodu wyczerpania. Jednak ta czakra jest dodatkowa odrębna od własnej czakry użytkownika, zmieniając swój popis czakry. Długotrwałe korzystanie z przeklętej pieczęci może koordynować zarówno ciało jak i umysł użytkownika, ze względy na obecną czakrę Orochimaru, co czyni je bardziej podatne na wpływ. Nie wszystkie osoby są zgodne z tymi przeklętymi pieczęciami, z niezgodności w wyniku śmierci. Orochimaru wynosił średnio o dziesięć procent wskaźniku sukcesu stosując te pieczecie na podstawie jego pierwszym eksperymencie z dziesięciu badanych, z czego Anko była jedynym ocalałym. Nawet jeśli osoba przeżyje pierwotny wniosek, ich ciało nie będzie łatwo kontrolowane mocy pieczęci, w wyniku intesywnego bólu. Gdy użytkownik nie jest w stanie kontrolować lub w inny sposób tłumić swoją przeklętą pieczęć, może siłą włączyć i rozpocząć odprowadzanie ich czakry, gdy próbują go manipulować. Aby to skompresować, Orochimaru rozwinął Seishingan, lek, który powoduje, że przeklęta pieczęć użytkownika przechodzi na drugi poziom, choć w ten sposób doprowadza do śmierci użytkownika. Shikokumujin i Fūkoku Hōin są wykorzystywane do prowadzenia procesu od zabijania użytkownika poprzez umieszczenie ich w tymczasowej śmierci klinicznej. Moc przeklętej pieczęci może synchronizować z regularnym ciałem użytkownika za pośrednictwem rozszerzonego użycia, gwałtownie zwiększając zdolności ich normalnego stanu. Transformacja right|thumb|159px|Zmiany przeklętej pieczęci ukazane przez więźniów w kryjówce Północnej. Pieczęcie mają dwa różne poziomy i rodzaje przekształceń różniącą się od pieczęci do pieczęci. Gdy aktywna, pieczęć jest po prostu ma czarne znaki na ciele użytkownika. Po aktywacji, znaki pieczęci święcą i produkują, rozprzestrzeniając na ciele użytkownika. Jest to znane jako pierwszy poziom (状態 1 Jōtai Ichi; dosłownym rozumieniu "1 Stan") pieczęci. Stopień, w jakim odbywa się to w zależności od całkowitego efektu jaki ma. Zwykle użytkownik pieczęci będzie również występował niewielki ból podczas aktywacji tego poziomu. Drugi poziom (状態 2, Jōtai Ni, znaczy dosłownie "2 stan") znaki powodują czarne ślady, które całkowicie otaczają użytownika, a następnie przez wiele nienaturalnych zmian w organizmie. Po transformacji, wspólne cechy to oczy z żółtymi tęczówkami i czarnym sclerae, zmiany kolor skóry i dłuższe włosy. Gdy w tym stanie, pieczęć zjada również daleko na umysł i osobowość użytkownika, doprowadza ich do szaleństwa, jeśli jest używana zbyt długo. Również zajmuje dość niekorzystnie na ich ciała, ponieważ są zmutowani przez pieczęć. Wykwalifikowani użytkownicy przeklętej pieczęci są w stanie wykonać częściowe transformacje, w których wyżej wymienione nazwy mogą być ograniczone do określnej części ciała. Natomiast umiejętność Jūgo jest znane jako Tryb Transformacji, przemiana wywołana przez tą pieczęć są nazywane "Transformacja Przeklętej Pieczęci" (呪 印 化, Juinka). Typy Pieczeci Ten no Juin * Użytkownicy: Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi Chi no Juin * Użytkownicy: Kimimaro Kaguya Sound Four's Cursed Seals * Użytkownicy: Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Tayuya, Sakon i Ukon Przeklęta Pieczęć Więźniów * Użytkownicy: Ahiko, Guren, Takishi, Tsukushi Przeklęta Pieczęć Zwierząt * Użytkownicy: Mizuki Tōji Przeklęta Pieczęć Drużyny Guren * Użytkownicy: Nurari, Kihō, Kigiri Przeklęta Pieczęć Obowiązująca * Użytkownicy: Guruguru Przeklęta Pieczęć Klanu Iburi * Użytkownicy: Gotta, Yukimi Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Juinjutsu Kategoria:Senjutsu Kategoria:Kinjutsu